


Buddy Holly

by Aromance91



Series: Song inspired [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Mickey Milkovich, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, Dancing Mickey Milkovich, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mickey with glasses!!, Minor Character Death, Nerdy Mickey Milkovich, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Top Ian Gallagher, Underage Drug Use, Virgin Mickey Milkovich, very teeny tiny amount of angst like almost no existant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromance91/pseuds/Aromance91
Summary: Ian and Mickey meet at Summer camp. Mickey is a nerd who still is rough around the edges. Ian is out and proud and knows what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eyesthatseenothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatseenothing/gifts).



> Hey guys!! Was going to update Crown Royal but his idea popped in my head and I needed to make it happen. I hope you guys like it, This is part 1 of 2 . This is my first attempt and fluff and smut, no angst like, basically none at all. What i like to refer to as sunshine and rainbows. Anyone following my work knows, i write dark so this is really out of my comfort zone. Enjoy!!
> 
> EYESTHATSEENOTHING i wanted to write something for you that would make you smile :) Thank you again for the support.
> 
> Your feedback is important to me, please leave comments or kudos and i'll respond. Feel free to submit prompts if you have something you wanna see. XOXOXO

OK I edited this like 5x, hopefully i caught everything. Sorry for those who read i before it was a complete disaster. xoxox

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Mickey sat on his bunk reading his book. The sun was shining through the window, giving him the perfect amount of light. Mickey Milkovich was 16 and a bit of a nerd. He liked to keep to himself, and spent most of his time with a cigarette in one hand and his nose in a book. He'd always loved reading, he could spend hours lost in hard copies or paperback, whether it be fantasy or a murder mystery he was about it. His love of books was actually how he ended up at Camp Sunshine. Yea that's really the name, Camp Sunshine. He was working after class in the school library when his teacher approached him and asked if he was interested in a joining a youth program. The program was called One Foot Forward. It was offered to low income families to give kids an opportunity to experience things they other wise couldn't afford, like trips to the Nature Museum or a Summer at camp. He was very excited at the idea of going to Camp, it would be nice to escape his world for awhile. His father Terry was not the nicest guy. Everyday Mickey would come home and go straight to his room to try and avoid the tyrant. He would pick on the fact that he read books, and make fun of his wire rimmed glasses, always trying to pick a fight. Mickey may be a nerd but he was still South Side, he didn't take anyone's shit and when given he dealt it back twice as hard, but with his dad he was usually at the loosing end. When Terry wasn't picking a fight with him he would go after his Mom Adriana. He loved his mom so much. He had thought many times about running away and never looking back but he couldn't leave his mom and his sister Mandy. When he brought the paperwork home to sign up for the youth program Terry told him he didn't need to go to some queer gathering and sing Kumbaya like a faggot. He told him he was going to stay at home and learn the ways of the family business, which meant drug deals and stealing. He really wanted to go to college and get out, take his mom and his sister with him. He knew if he got into the family business, it would eat him alive and he would be just another soul lost to the ghetto, living deal to deal or ending up in jail. Fortunately for him that is exactly what happened to his father. They were eating dinner later that night when there was a loud knock on the door.

Terry looked over at him “Don't just sit there boy answer the damn door”

He dropped his fork in his mac and cheese and made his way to the front door. There was another knock louder and harder this time.

“Fuck I'm coming hold the fuck on” he yells as he opens the door, only to be greeted by two police officers.

“Is Terry Milkovich here?” the younger cop asked.

“who the fuck is it?” his dad calls from the dining room.

He knows he should feel bad that they are here to arrest his dad, maybe even give him a head start to escape, but instead he just nods and smiles.

“It's for you” He turns around and walks back to the table, letting his dad pass as he head to the front door.

“What do yo..aw fuck Mikhailo you son of a bitch!” Terry yells kicking and screaming as the two police men read him his rites and cuff him.

Mickey smiles smugly at him and flips him off. “Fuck you, you prick”

He closes the door behind them watching the two men struggle to get his father into the police car, they eventually succeed and drive off into the night.

His mom comes over and wraps her arms around him tightly. He would never admit it out loud but he loved his mothers hugs. She always smelled of lavender which for some reason made him feel at peace.

She placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

“I'm so proud of you Mikhalio. I don't tell you that enough”

He blushes at her kind words, wiping his cheek.

“Aw c'mon ma, don't get all sappy on me”

“I'm serious son, you are doing so good in class and now you have the chance to learn new things with this Youth Program. I think this will be very good for you.” she said.

“Wait you're sayin I can go then?”

“Of course you can”

 

He had never been so excited about something. He was so eager to leave the city and a summer away sounded like an adventure. Now he was here at Camp Sunshine. It was nothing special. There were around 10 log cabins that held 6 campers each. Thankfully they were equipped with a bathroom and shower stall, he was not planing on squatting under a tree any time soon. There was a giant lake in the middle of camp that had to be the best part of the whole place. It sparkled blue with the light of the sun and there were canoes lined up on the shore which he hoped they would be using over the summer. They had a shop class where he could do woodworking and a daily hike, besides the camp itinerary he was given, he was free to do what he wanted, and that meant read. He was just about to turn the page on his latest conquest, pushing his glasses up against his face, when the cabin door swung open and the room filled with light. He held his hand over his eyes trying to avoid being blinded by the sudden intrusion into his otherwise dimly lit cabin. A tall red headed boy walked in with a back pack slung over his shoulder. He must have only had the one bag because, it looked like it was about to burst open. The boy glanced around the cabin then met his eyes briefly. Mickey quickly looked away wanting to avoid conversation. He wasn't here to make friends. He was here to enjoy his summer and read without being interrupted. He cautiously glanced over at the boy who was staring at the two empty bunks in front of him seemingly confused on which one too pick. So far he and the red head were the first to arrive so none of the beds were taken, yet this kid was acting like he was making the biggest decision of his life. The boy dropped his back pack on the floor and laid down on the bottom bunk.

 

 _...finally....._ Mickey thought to himself.

 

He returned his focus back to his book trying to scan for the line he left off on when the boy sat up and again stood in front of the beds.

 

. _.seriously..._

 

“Just fucking pick one man, it aint rocket science” He snaps at the boy, throwing his hands down on his bed in frustration.

The boy looks at him curiously, his eyes are intensely green and Mickey can't help but notice the freckles that paint his face. The kid couldn't be more than a year younger than him.

“Easy there tiger. I just want to be sure after all, we're here for the whole Summer” the boy replied sweetly which made Mickey's stomach turn. The boy was already annoying him and he just got here, how was he going to survive all summer?

“Sure. Whatever” he says and grabs his book once again, adjusting his glasses. He finds where he left off and continues to read. A few moment go by before he senses someone is watching him. He looks up from his book to see the red head has settled on the top bunk and is now staring at down at him with his beautiful green eyes.

 

_...not beautiful..annoying...._

 

He puts his book down in his lap and glances menacingly up at the bunk across from him. “The fuck are you looking at?”

The kid smiles.

“My name's Ian. What's yours?”

 

_..seriously...._

“Fuck you is what it is” he rolls his eyes and leans back on his bed. He's clearly not going to be able to read right now so he decides on a nap. He here's a thump and see's Ian standing next to his bunk.

“What were you reading?”

“None of your fucking business, can you please fuck off?” Mickey replies.

Ian laughs and sits on the bottom bunk across from his.

“What's so funny?” Mickey is annoyed now, he just want's to be left alone. The kid has a whole fucking camp to explore.

“You silly” Ian says.

 

… _.what the fuck?..._

 

“How the fuck am I funny” he sits up and glares at the boy.

“No reason” Ian smiles and grabs his water bottle and a camera out of his bag. He walks to the door and Mickey is feeling an overwhelming sense of joy. He reaches over for his book, maybe he can finish the next two chapters before dinner.

“Bye stranger” Ian waves at him and walks out the door.

 

… _.that was fucking weird...._

 

He returns to his book, trying to immerse himself back into the story but he can't seem to get Ian out of his mind. He kept thinking about his red hair and how he'd only met one other person with the same hair color but it didn't work for them at all. Ian however made it work, he dressed like a typical guy in his flannel and jeans but he carried himself with a feminine air.

 

_...what the fuck?...._

 

Why was he thinking about the guys hair anyways? He was fucking annoying as shit. Now he not only interrupted his time earlier, now he was ruining his reading time now and he wasn't even here.

Mickey sighs throwing his book at the end of his bed “God damn it”

 

He grabs his pack of cigarettes off the little shelf built into his bunk and reluctantly heads outside. The sun is bright in his eyes but not as blinding as it was earlier. He can tell it will be dinner time soon because there is a light pink tint in clouds. He looks over at a tree on the far side of the lake. It looks like perfect place to try and take a nap, far enough to avoid human interaction but still close enough to hear the dinner announcement. He'd be damned if he missed dinner. They walked through the kitchen earlier during the camp tour and he swore he saw Mac and cheese. He loved Mac and cheese almost as much as he loved reading. After after a few minutes he made it to the tall tree and laid down in the grass. He was wearing a white tank top and black short so the grass kept tickling him as he tried to get comfortable. Finally he found a nice position staring up at the pink sky with his hands under his head. He lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply, blowing out a cloud of smoke. He closed his eyes and let the fading sun shine on his body.

 

_...this is nice..._

 

He put the cigarette out at the base of the tree and again closed his eyes, this time he quickly drifted of into a peaceful sleep.

 

He was jolted awake by the sound of the dinner bell rumbling through the air like a fog horn.

“Fuck” he shouted startled.

The sky was dark blue now, stars were beginning to shine through the fading clouds.

He stood up and wiped his face with the back of his hand preparing himself for dinner. He walked over to the cafeteria and was met with an annoyingly happy camp consular. She was dressed in a white t-shirt with a ridiculous yellow smiling sun on the front.

She smiled widely at him. “Hello there camper! My name is Kara”

He raised his eyebrows and waved sarcastically with one hand.

The women looked at her clipboard.

“What your name hon?”

“Mickey Milkovich'' he replied plainly

“hmm.....Mickey...Mickey........I have Mikhalio?”

He rolled his eyes. Only his parents called him by his full name, he hated it personally.

He scratched the back of his neck and and sighed.

“Yea..that's me but it's Mickey”

“No problem Mickey, we'll get that changed for you. Good news looks like your on my team , isn't that fun?”

He just stared at her.

'Go ahead and take a seat at the table at the end over there and I'll be over shortly to do introductions” she points to the table at the edge of the cafeteria, it's already filled with about 4 other people.

“Great” he replies and walks to the table.

He finds a seat not next to anyone and sits down. He glances around the room and see's people in white t-shirts directing more confused campers to there tables. He feels a hand on his shoulder and flinches, turning around quickly.

“This seat taken?” Ian is looking at him, his hand still touching his bare shoulder.

Mickey uncomfortably shrugs him off.

“Well since it's empty, I'm gonna go ahead and say no” he replies.

Ian sits down again giggling to himself. Fucking giggling, who does that shit? Mickey looks at him puzzled by the boys demeanor. He's about to say something when Kara walks over to the table.

She sets her clipboard down and claps her hands.

“Looks like we're all here. In case we haven't met my name is Kara and I will be your camp consular for the summer. That means if you have any problems or any questions you can come find me, or if you just need to talk to someone i'm here. Our team..” she smiles widely” is the Wild Chipmunks!”

 

_..kill me...._

 

“OK so first I'd like us to go around the table and introduce ourselves. First and last name please where your from and ”..she taps her finger against her mouth thoughtfully.. “what you want to accomplish this summer. OK I'll start. My name is Kara Damon and I hope to become close friends with each and everyone one of you” she smiles again and points to Ian.

 

“Uh, my name is Ian Gallagher. I'm from back of the yards, uh Canaryville and I'm just excited to try new things”

 

“Thank you Ian.” she looks at Mickey

_...fuck...._

“Yea my name is Mickey Milkovich”..he rubs his knuckle under his chin nervously “ I'm from Canaryville and I guess I want to get out on one of those boats hopefully”

 

“Great news Mickey!! That is one things you can cross of your wish list because we are going out at the end of the week for our fishing trip” she claps her hands again and gestures towards the next person. They finish making their introductions finally, it seemed like it took a lifetime. He's so hungry when he see's the front table fill up with food he can barely contain himself, his stomach is growling. They go table by table to the buffet, once it's their turn Kara escorts them over to the table and hands each of them a tray. Just as he suspected the food is amazing. There is a big pot of mac n cheese just waiting to be eaten along with BBQ chicken and grilled chicken. There's some salad and some sort of fancy green vegetable, he's not sure what it is maybe asparagus?? Fuck it, he grabs it anyways. When he reaches the end of line Kara hands him a cup of red jello, and for the first time since he got to camp he actually smiles. If he had to pick his favorite treat in the world it would be jello. He snatches the cup from his consular.

“Thanks” he says softly.

She nods and turn her attention to the next person in line.

He eats dinner silently, doing his best to avoid conversation with anyone. He's pretty used to blending into the shadows back at school but here everyone seemed so eager to talk to each other. He glances next to him at Ian and see the boy has a plate full of salad...that's it. No meat no, mac, just fucking salad.

He doesn't think before he opens his mouth. “What gives Gallagher you don't eat me or something?”

Ian looks over at him as he put a forkful of salad in his mouth, there's dressing on his bottom lip. The boy grabs his water to wash his food down then looks over at him.

“Well I just got here Mick, gotta watch my girlish figure”

This time Mickey laughs. This kid is to much. He doesn't know why he doesn't turn away and continue to eat his dinner instead he cant stop staring at the dressing on his face.

“What about you? Looks like some one has a mac n cheese fetish” Ian says, glancing over at his plate.

He looks down at the pile of food on his place and suddenly feels embarrassed.

“Uh yea. What can I say I love my mac”

 

_..stupid..._

 

Ian shrugs his shoulder looking content with his answer, and takes another bite of his salad. Mickey turns back to his food but suddenly doesn't feel hungry. His eyes keep moving over to Ian as he eats, constantly moving back to his lip where the the dressing is still resting comfortably.

'Hey man you got something right here” he points at Ian and the boys takes his napkin and wipes his face. Amazingly he misses the spot so Mickey points it out again.

“Seriously dude it's like right”..he reaches over with his napkin and wipes the corner of the boys mouth.

There eyes meet briefly and he feels like he is going to be sick. He tosses the napkin to the ground and grabs his tray.

“Where are you going?” Ian looks up at him touching his arm again tenderly.

 

_..yep hes going to be sick..._

 

“Fuck off faggot, I'm not a fucking gay” he replies harshly causing Ian's face to darken and he can see the pain and confusion in his eyes. He can't stand there anymore, he tosses his food in the trash and walks quickly back to the cabin.

 

… _.what the fuck was that?..._

He kicked off his shoes and pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket. Hit lit one up and laid there in the darkness, letting the nicotine fill his body. He chained smoked 2 more cigarettes before he felt his nerves began to wind down. He was just being nice nothing wrong with that, it's not like he liked the guy right?. He was a guy. Deep down he had nothing against people who were gay, but growing up in his house, in his neighborhood it was instilled into him at an early age that “fags” and “queers” were meant to be bashed and beat down, his dad was extremely homophobic, therefore that was how he raised his children. Luckily Mickey had never been in a situation where he'd ever been around someone who was gay, or at least openly. His dad would just yell at the TV when he would see something he didn't like then go on a tangent about it. Now though, he was conflicted. He was 90% sure Ian Gallagher was gay. The way the boy carried himself and the way he talked, it was pretty hard to believe he was straight. He dressed like he was straight...whatever that meant. All the stereo types he'd grown up with gay guys walked around in clothes that were too tight and acted like chicks, sure Ian was kinda feminine but he was still manly at the same time. He found himself thinking about what Ian was wearing. He had on a blue flannel shirt with brown and white stripes and a grey t-shirt. It looked a little tight but he wore it well. His thoughts drifted back up to his lips, they had looked soft and pink. He felt his dick twitch as he pictured the boys face. He looked around reminding himself that he was alone and placed his hand down his pants. He closed his eyes and once again was flooded with the image of the boys face, his pink lips, the way his adams apple bobbed as he ate his salad. Suddenly he was picturing those pink lips wrapped around him as he moved his hand up and down his shaft. He fucked up into his hand and pretended it was Ian's throat taking him in. He replayed the boys voice in his head when he said his name _**Mick**_ and that was enough to send him over the edge as he came hard into his hand.

He got up and walked over to the bathroom to wash his hands. What was he thinking, he'd just jerked himself to a guy. What the fuck? Not only that, the fucking guy shared a cabin with him.

_...fuck...what was he thinking...._

 

He scolded himself all the way back to his bed where he plopped down and grabbed his book. He needed to read now, he needed to put what just happened out of his mind and get lost in his book. He flipped open to his bookmark and like clockwork the fucking cabin door opened. In walks Ian and the 4 other boys from dinner. Ian glances over at him cautiously. The vibrant attitude he had earlier was replaced with uneasiness. He takes of his shoes and his flannel, leaving him in his t-shirt and jeans. Mickey wants to say something to apologize for freaking out him, but before he has the chance the boys turn to him.

“I just wanted to tell you that yea I'm gay, but that doesn't mean you can go around calling me names. It's 2017 Mickey get over it. If it's that big of a deal to you request another cabin!” The boy yells at him and all the sugar and spice in his voice has been replaced with a deep serious tone. Mickey is taken back by the boys words. He feels terrible.

“Look man, I'm not some homophobic asshole alright” he replies.

Ian looks him up and down.

“Yea..and I'm not gay” he scoffs and climbs into his bed.

“For real man I...”

“I'm done with this conversation..so you can keep talking to yourself, but I'm putting in my headphones” as promised he pulled out the oldest mp3 player Mickey had ever seen. He stretched his arms in the air and pulled of his t-shirt, revealing a surprising toned body that Mickey wished he hadn't seen. Mickey turns over in his bed and tries to fall asleep.

 

His night was restless. He kept waking up glancing at the sleeping red head. He looked so peaceful when he slept and Mickey was envious. It was no surprise Ian went out of his way to ignore him for the rest of the week. Except for the occasional eyes contact in the morning and before bed, they never saw each other. This is what he originally wanted but the way it happened was leaving him feeling pretty fucked up. He'd tried multiple times to catch Ian and apologize but the boy wouldn't give him the time of day. Welcome week was almost over and according to the camp schedule, next week they would be starting classes. He chose shop and arts & crafts. Yes arts & crafts, he liked working with his hands and was hoping he'd make something cool enough to take home to his mother.

It was finally time to go out on the boats and Mickey was ready. He grabbed his water bottle and his smokes and headed down the dock where Kara was waiting with a few others from his team. When everyone arrived she went over the rules and announced that they would have the option to just canoe in the water or to fish. Mickey wanted to fish. He'd never done it before but he's seen plenty of shows on the discovery channel and it looked exhilarating. They were separated into groups,those who wanted to fish and those who just wanted to just paddle. To his luck he was paired with none other than Ian Gallagher. After watching an instructional video on Kara's I-Pad and practicing setting up a fishing rig they were ready to go. They stood in front of their boat silently taking turns glancing awkwardly at one another.

“Alright boys” Lets have fun. Kara called and escorted each pair into the boat. Ian and Mickey got in and started paddling. They had reached the middle of the lake when Ian finally spoke up.

“We should stop here”

Mickey was grateful for the conversation and smiled.

“Sure. Good a place as any right?”

Ian went back to ignoring him and cast his line into the lake, it was clear that he had done this before.

Mickey went to cast his line and ended up getting it tangled with Ian's.

“God fucking damn it” he yelled throwing his pole on the floor of the boat.

“Relax man, it's not a big deal. Easy fix watch.” Ian reeled in both of there lines and undid the knot.

“Thanks man” Mickey replied softly meeting with Ian's eyes.

“Don't mention it” Ian replied and turned back to the lake.

“Look man, I've been trying to apologize for like a week I cant get you to hear me out” Mickey says.

'What's there to hear? You're a homophobic asshole I get it.” Ian doesn't look at him as he speaks and just sits there holding his pole staring out at the lake.

He reaches out and touches Ian's arm, this time it's the boy that flinches but to his surprise he doesn't push him away but he does turn to meet his stare.

“I'm sorry for what I said. I'm not homophobic, I just am used to things back home and then you come along being all cute and happy and it kinda scared me” Mickey says.

“Aw. You think I'm cute Mick?” he says batting his eyelashes sarcastically, his voice more playful.

Mickey laughs. “Really? That's what you got from that?”

Immediately Ian seems to return to normal, his whole demeanor has reverted back to the first day they met.

“So Mickey, tell me about you? Who is Mickey Milkovich?” Ian says staring back at the lake.

Mickey runs his hand through his hair.

“Not much to tell. South Side, got 1 sister and 3 brothers. Dad's in jail.” he replies pulling a smoke out of his pack.

“Hmm..what were you reading the other day?”

“Don't laugh, but Chronicles of Narnia” he replies, and Ian laughs.

“Hey, I said don't fucking laugh”

“What? It's a great series, just not what I expected from mister dark and mysterious.” Ian looks at him and smiles. He notices how big his smile is, it lights up his whole face.

“Not everything is as it seems Gallagher” he says trying to be cryptic and takes another drag off his cigarette. To his surprise Ian grabs the cigarette from his fingers and brings it up to his lips. Inhaling deeply, Mickey is once again staring at his lips but this time Ian notices.

“Is that so Mick” he says softly and exhales , the smoke cloud leaving his mouth. It wasn't until that moment that Mickey realized Ian was downright sexy. He sat there staring at him with green eyes, he could see the lust flickering behind them. Ian passed the smoke back to him touching his hand slightly causing a wave of electricity to go through his body. He doesn't think and lunges forward crashing his lips against Ian's. The red head pulls him in closely and wrapping his hand around the back of neck. He's not sure what to do so he lets Ian take the lead. Ian bites his bottom lip tugging on it gently allowing his tongue to sneak inside his mouth. He thinks about pulling away, then feels Ian's tongue exploring his mouth and just melts further into the kiss. His eyes are closed and he can feel Ian's hair under his fingers. His glasses are fogging up from there heaving breathingand pinching against his face but he doesn't care. Ian finally pulls away, and just stares at him in disbelief. Mickey pushes his glasses back on his face and suddenly feels the urge to run. He remembers there in the middle of a lake so he's trapped. He look nervously up at Ian who is smiling at him.

“Your a good kisser” Ian says.

Mickey blushes, embarrassed by his virgin status. He's never kissed anyone before, never seemed important to him, which is funny because now all he wanted to do was kiss Ian again.

“My first time”

Ian punches him in the arm playfully.

He rubs his shoulder.

“The fuck was that for?” he flips Ian off.

“Shut up” Ian replies and reaches over pulling him into another kiss. He was definitely starting to enjoy the fact that they were going to be stuck together all summer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey get's some news that changes how he look at life, including Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. I writing stroies inspired by music. i hope you all enjoyed. Tried to keep if fluffy lol but again not my forte. Thank you for all your support xoxoxo

Three weeks had gone by since that day and the two boys were inseparable. They spent most of their time by the lake lying in the grass. Mickey never thought he would want to make friends here but after talking with Ian he didn't think it would be so bad, they had a lot in common. He was surprised to find Ian had almost as much drama in his life as he did. When he told him his dad was Frank Gallagher Mickey immediately felt bad for the kid. He knew of Frank Gallagher, hell everyone on the South-Side did. Occasionally he'd see the guy buying drugs from his dad, already tweaked out of his mind and spending money that should be feeding his kids. He mainly recognized him from the streets though. That man had no shame. He would wander the streets of the neighborhood begging for change and ranting about politics drunk off his ass. Ian had told him how he would pass out in the middle of the floor or even worse, he'd steal a bed from 1 of his kids. Guy was a piece of work.

 

It was a particularly warm morning, Mickey woke up drenched in own sweat. He kicked the blanket off his bed and turned to see none other than Ian Gallagher standing in his boxers, with a towel in one hand and toothbrush in the other. He took in the sight of the boys body. When he saw him before with out his shirt, he was on his bunk. Now standing in front of him he could see that his freckles were spread across his entire body, which was fucking adorable. He knew he was staring, but even when he tried to look the other way his eyes betrayed him glancing over to Ian who was now bending over grabbing a stack of folded clothes.

_...fuck...._

He unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes traced the out line of the boys plaid boxers, shaping his ass.

The universe was playing a sick joke on him because, when he glanced over again he was met with Ian's green eyes.

“Morning Mick!”

“Gallagher” he waved looking away quickly.

“You like what you see?” Ian looked at him coyly chewing on the end of his toothbrush.

 

_...how was this kid so fucking adorable...._

 

They hadn't kissed since that day on the boat. He had expected Ian to bring it up many times because he was afraid to but the kid never did. Instead they just stole glances back and forth while becoming close friends. Ian standing there like that in his boxer though looking at him with his provocative eyes, left him speechless. He continued to look away and sat their silently. Ian finally stopped staring at him and walked away to the shower. He needed to shower too but told himself he would wait until Ian was done. Sure they had private stalls but he couldn't handle being so close to a naked Ian Gallagher.

 

Finally the boy returned, he had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and another in his hand drying his fiery red hair. Mickeys breath hitched as Ian walked by him, practically naked. The drops of water were glistening off his wet skin. His skin looked so soft and perfect, Mickey wanted to touch him. He didn't know why the voice in his head was thinking these things, but he wasn't going to fight it anymore. He stood up and walked over to Ian, surprising the boy.

“Hey Mick. If your gonna shower you better hurry, there's pretty much no hot water left.” Ian laughed throwing the damp towel for his hair on the floor.

His red hair was sticking up in every which direction, making him look even more irresistible to Mickey.

“Not what I had in mind” Mickey said softy checking Ian out from head to toe.

Ian blushed and grinned at him reaching out grabbing his waist and pulling him in closer.

“Oh really? What exactly did you have in mind Mick” the way Ian spoke his name with a hard K, went straight to his dick and suddenly his hands were pulling the taller boys face down to meet with his. The feeling of their lips connecting was indescribable. Ian led him over to Mickeys bed where they sat down still intertwined in each others mouth. Mickey reached for the towel wrapped around Ian's waiste and the younger boy let out a soft moan, letting it drop to the floor. He wasn't sure what to do, Ian was the first person he kissed let alone touched, besides himself. He placed his hand on Ian's thigh hesitantly, his hand was starting to shake. Ian pulled away and looked at him.

“It's OK, you can touch it” he whispered seductively in his ear, before placing Mickey's hand on his now hard shaft. Mickey shuddered at the feel of him under his hands. His skin was even softer than he imagined and he was so fucking warm. He gripped the boy in his hands and started stroking him gently.

“Harder” Ian said in a deep voice, that made Mickey want to impress him.

He gripped Ian's cock tighter and moved his hand vigorously causing Ian to sigh and tilt his head back.

“Is that OK?” He looked to Ian for approval wanting nothing more than to please him.

“Fuck..yes! Mick..its..” he says breathing heavily. “It's great”

Ian lifts his head and looks him in the eyes longingly. Mickey has an idea of what he wants but it's made clear when Ian places his hand on his head, running his fingers threw his hair. Mickey looks down at Ian hard cock. It's covered in pre cum and slightly red from his hand working it. He looks back up and Ian then dips his head down to take him in his mouth. His cock filled his mouth completely, which you would think would be uncomfortable but he really fucking likes it. He could taste the fluids that had dripped down Ian's cock now lingering on his tongue. He thought about porn he had seen and decided to get on his knees so that he was kneeling between Ian's legs. He pushed the boys legs further apart pressing his fingers firmly into his thighs. He traced his tongue over the head of Ian's dick eliciting a sexy moan from the boy above him.

“Holy shit”

Ian kept his hand resting on the back of his head. Mickey could not believe he was giving the guy a blow job but fuck it felt so good. He wondered how Ian's lips would feel around him as he moved his head up and down. He felt Ian grip his hair tightly.

“Move Mick I'm gonna cum”Ian cried and tilted his head back again.

This was another thing he had seen in movies and he figured he'd try it. He already had a dick in his mouth so really, what did it matter? He reached up and touched Ian's side with one hand when he felt the boy tense up beneath him. Suddenly his throat was being coated in hot and salty cum and to his surprise, he found it sexy as hell. He sucked on Ian until he was sure he was spent than got up off the floor wiping his hands with his shirt.

Ian sat up. “Well fuck man, that was amazing. I can't believe that was your first time” he reached for the stack of clothes an began to get dressed.

“was...”

Mickey blushed and started to feel awkward again. He felt the urge to run to the bathroom when Ian pulled him into another kiss. He felt like he could kiss the kid forever. He loved the way he tasted and the fact Mickey had just swallowed his load and Ian's tongue was in his mouth was turning him on again. They were in the middle of a kiss when he heard the door open.

 

“Whoa!, Did not see that coming” one of the campers said as they walked to their bunk.

 

Mickey immediately pushed Ian off of him and ran out the door.

_...fuck..fuck......fuck...._

He reached in his pocket and realized he forgot his cigarettes

… _..FUCK...._

What was happening to him? What was he doing? He never had these urges or any other urges until he met Ian Gallagher and now someone had seen them kissing. He ran his hand across his face and through his hair in frustration as he headed for his tree. He was staring at the ground and walked right into Kara.

“Mickey! Just the person I was looking for. Can you come with me honey your mom is on the phone.” she said. Her voice was soft and her face looked bleak.

“What? Why?” he asked concerned. What reason would she have to call him? It must be an emergency. He could feel his nerves rising to the surface as his mind played out a reel of terrible scenarios. He walked into the cabin and followed Kara to her office. She handed him the phone, and tried to smile but her face was confirming what he was already thinking, something bad had happened.

“I'll give you some privacy hon, I'll be in the lobby if you need me”

“OK” he said confused and put the phone to his ear.

“Ma?”

“Oh Mikhalio honey, I'm sorry to bother you at camp” his mom said sadly. He could tell she had been crying.

“Ma what's going on? Is everyone OK?”

“No baby, it's your father.” she sobbed into the phone.

Of course it was fucking Terry. When was that asshole not the cause of their problems. Here he was making his mother cry again, and Mickey wasn't there to protect her. Fuck maybe camp was a bad idea.

“What he do ma? You need me to come home, I can .”

“Are you sitting down son?”

He sat down in Kara's office chair resting his elbow on the table and rubbing his forehead nervously with his hand.

“Yea. Please just tell me what the fuck is going on” he snapped letting his nerves get the best of him.

“I'm sorry ma just please c'mon”

He heard his mother take a deep breath and sign into the phone “Your father was attacked in his cell. Someone, they don't know who, found out he was in jail and put a hit out. He's gone baby” she started crying.

Mickey didn't know how to feel. He hated the guy with a passion but the fucker was his dad, so he let a tear run down his cheek before pulling himself together. He wanted to be there for his mother and his family. They needed him.

“I'm coming home ma, don't worry OK” he said softly trying to comfort her.

“No baby please stay. I'm fine honest. It's just weird to know he's not coming back, to feel..free.” she whispered and Mickey felt a warm feeling in his chest.

He knew his mom was unhappy. She'd only stayed with Terry because of the kids. He treated her like an animal, getting drunk and starting fights, always yelling at her for something. It shouldn't come as a surprise that she saw his passing as a new beginning.

“I get it. I do..i feel kinda the same way you know?” he replied. It was true. He had more dark memories than good with Terry so he couldn't bring himself to be truly sad as his passing. Truth be told he was actually relieved, this opened up a new world for him and his family, like his mom said a world where they could be free.

“I just wanted you to know sweetie. Go back to your summer Mikhalio. We're gonna be OK” he could here the smile behind her voice and wanted more than anything to give her a hug.

“I love you ma” he said, the tears were brimming in his eyes but this time they were from happiness. The idea of getting a chance at life, not walking on eggshells, being who ever he wanted to be was overwhelming.

“I love you too baby, now go play with your friends”

he laughed and wiped his eyes

“Christ ma, I'm not a child you know”

“I know Mikhalio. Go have fun.”

“Bye”

“Bye sweetie” he heard her linger for a moment then the line went dead.

He put the phone on the desk and stood up walking to door. When he walked into the lobby Kara was standing there with a sullen look on her face, which was really creepy considering she was usually WAY to happy.

“You alright Mickey”

He smiled at her, which filled her face with confusion.

“Never been better”he replied and walked out the front door

 

Fuck did he need a cigarette. No he needed some bud. He had snuck a bag of joints in and had been sneaking off at night to go smoke under his tree. He didn't care if it was 10am he was smoking a fucking joint. He threw the door to cabin open and walked toward his bed. He grabbed his smokes and a joint from his stash. He turned to walk away but felt eyes staring at him. He turned around to see Ian staring at him intensely.

_...fuck...._

He forgot he had run out on him. Damn it he really didn't want to deal with the silent treatment again, last time was too much.

 

“Aye Gallagher, you uh..you wanna join me?” he held up the joint and the red head eyed him warily.

Mickey smiled trying to wear down his anger “c'mon man, I could use the company”

This made Ian smile. He hopped down off the bed a pushed Mickey against the wall playfully.

“You're not afraid to been seen with me?” he raised his brow and looked at him.

“You know it's not like that man.”

Ian took a step back and sat down on the bunk below his.

'What's it like then Mickey because you are really sending mixed signals. I can't keep up with you”

He didn't want to talk about this here. He wanted to smoke cigarette, chase it with a joint and then...maybe..just maybe his mind could process this current conversation.

“Look man, I'm gonna go smoke this” he held up the joint again “ are you fucking coming with me or not”

Ian scoffed but got up from the bottom bunk. He gestured towards the door. Mickey felt relieved as they started walking to their spot under the tree, something about Ian's presence was comforting. They sat down in the grass and Mickey lit the joint and took a nice long drag. He passed it to Ian letting out a beautiful could of smoke, then laying his body down in the grass. Ian took a drag and laid down next to him. They passed the joint back in forth in silence staring up at the sky.

Mickey wasn't sure if was the weed or the warmth coming from Ian's body that made him decide to finally talk.

“My dad died” he said taking a drag. “Fucker got jumped in the can”

“Mickey I'm so..”

“Na man, don't even. I'm glad that fuckers gone. He was an abusive asshole” he replies looking over at Ian rolling onto his side. “He was always beating on us and my mom. I couldn't stop him”

Ian had turned on is side so that they were laying face to face. He had reached out and grabbed Mickey's arm not saying a word pulling him into his chest. Mickey's first reaction was to pull away but as he lay in the boys warm arms, his heartbeat echoing in his ear, he felt at peace. He found himself snuggling deeper into the boy's grasp. Ian smelled like mint from the shower he had earlier and it was intoxicating. The boy looked down at him lovingly.

“You gonna be OK?”

“Yea” Mickey replied and pulled his face down to kiss him. Ian kissed him with such passion, it was different than the other kisses they shared this one had more emotion, it was soft and gentle. He pulled on Ian until he was on top of him, their lips staying locked. He placed his hands under the boys shirt, running his fingers along his chest. He felt Ian's hardness pressing up against him.

He broke the kiss reached down into the boys pants “Fuck” he said softly as he held his dick in his hands. Ian kissed him again quickly then pulled back.

“You don't have to Mick, if your not ready” He sat up suddenly leaving Mickey feeling cold without his touch.

'The fuck makes you think I don't want to?” Mickey asks defensively.

“I just don't want you to regret it you know, like you did earlier” Ian looks down, twisting a blade of grass around his finger.

“Look man, I didn't regret it, this is just.....this is new to me . This” he motioned between them “Is new to me”

Ian was still looking at the ground. He could understand the boys hesitation. Shit even as he spoke he was still unsure himself. The one thing he was sure of was his dad wasn't around anymore to tell him what to do and who to be, what to want from life and right now he wanted Ian Gallagher.

“C mere fire crotch” he sat up quickly and pulled Ian back down on top of him.

'Fire crotch..really?” Ian tilted his head and looked at him with his green eyes.

“Shut up and kiss me man” Mickey replied. He did, he slid his tongue into mickeys mouth and ran his finger thorough his hair. Mickey rolled them over so that he was on top of Ian staring down at him. He lifted the boys shirt trailing kisses down his chest.

“I want you Gallagher” he said firmly, grinding himself down on Ian's hard dick.

“Fuck Mick I want you too” Ian sat up and flipped Mickey on his back.

He watched as the boy pulled down his pants and his boxers, letting them rest around his ankles.

He looked around and was comforted by the fact they were far enough away from the cabins for anyone to see anything. Ian pulled a small tube out of his pocket and squirted it on his finger.

“What's that”

“Lotion..i didn't bring lube to camp with me”

Mickey laughed at the idea of the boy walking around with a bottle of lube.

Ian leaned down and kissed mickey chastely on the lips then trailed kisses down his chest until he could feel the boys breath above his cock. He felt his hand on his ass, and his body automatically tensed up.

“Just relax Mick” Ian purred sensually as he took his dick in his mouth.

“Ian..fuck” ..He had never felt such a sensation before. It was hot and wet and just so perfect. He looked at Ian's lips wrapped around him and took a mental photograph. He looked so much better than when he pictured it in his mind. He reached down and put his hand in Ian's hair. Suddenly he felt a finger enter him, it burned slightly but kind felt good at the same time

“ah..jesus fuck” he cried.

“To much?” Ian looked up at him.

“No” Mickey panted. “Keep going”

Ian didn't need to be told twice,soon two fingers were inside him, moving back and forth opening him up. He was feeling so many sensations he didn't know how to process it. All he new was he wanted Ian inside of him.

“You're so tight Mick.”

He blushed. He was not used to getting compliments.

“I'm gonna fuck you so good” he whispered in his ear.

That was , he needed him now.

“Get on with it then Gallagher”

Ian smiled and hoisted Mickey's legs over his shoulder, squirting lotion in his hand then stroking himself. He felt Ian enter him and gripped the grass

“Shit” he cried out as Ian bottomed out.

Ian looked at him and raised his brow.

“I'm good go” he replied knowing that was the question he wanted to ask.

He began to move slowly and Mickey felt like he couldn't breath, but in a good way. He felt so full, it was strange but exciting at the same time. Ian pulled out and pushed back out causing Mickey to cry out again, this time it felt better. He began to pick up the pace thrusting back and forth until he found his prostate. Mickey could swear he there was nothing better than the feeling was having now as Ian hit his spot over and over again. He must've been making a weird face because Ian leaned down.

“You like that” he bit his ear.

“Fuck yea.. feels so fucking good” he cried as Ian thrust over and over continuing to bite his ear. Mickey was pushing into him trying to match his speed but he couldn't seem to get Ian deep enough in him.

Ian pulled out of him suddenly, and to his surprise he heard himself actually whine at the loss of contact.

“Hold on I have an idea” Ian laid down in the grass next to Mickey and looked over at him.

“get on top” he said

Mickey looked at him confused for a moment, but then his mind flashed back to a porn he had seen before...Ian wanted him to ride him. He could do that. He climbed on top of him and lowered himself onto his cock. Holy fuck it felt so good, he was so much deeper and now he had control. He placed his hands on Ian's chest starting into his green eyes and began to rock back and forth.

“Christ..fuuuckk” He cried as he rode Ian, causing the younger boy to gasp and unravel underneath him. He rocked back and forth with all his might, hitting the spot over and over again. He reached down and started jacking himself off.

“I'm close Mick, are you?” Ian panted.

“Yea..so close” Mickey replied breathlessly.

“Fuck” Ian came inside him, the warmth of his orgasm causing mickey to spill into his hand.

“Fuck me man” Mickey sighed as he rolled over off off Ian.

Ian laughed “pretty sure I just did”

“Shut up” Mickey replied pulling his clothes back on.

“Fuck that was good” he looked over at Ian as hit lit up a smoke.

“yea you're pretty needy for a virgin”

'Fuck you man, not my fault I know what I like” he said inhaling his cigarette.

“It's almost lunchtime..we should probably get back you think?” Ian stole his cigarette from him, blowing the smoke out his nose.

“Yea. Probably. I hope they have some more fucking jello”mickey replied.

'Your a fucking freak” Ian said and they began walking back to the other side of camp.

 

They spent the rest of the summer sneaking off to get high and fuck under the tree by the lake. Mickey found himself dreading the end of camp. He was really starting to like Ian and he was obsessed with sex. If he would have known it could be this good, he would have slept with someone ages ago. He was glad Ian was his first though. The boy was beautiful and sweet, but still firm enough to not take any bullshit. Fuck he was perfect. He was sitting on his bunk when Ian sat down next to him and kissed him on his cheek.

“So I was thinking, the end of summer dance is tonight and I wanted you to go with me..”

“Like a date?” Mickey replied.

“Uh..yea like a date. I mean if you don't want to it's cool” Ian started to stand up, but Mickey grabbed him.

“Nah man, I'll go”

“Great! It's at 8” Ian smiled and kissed him again. He got up and grabbed his camera, he sat back down next to him.

“selfie time!!”

Mickey groaned but smiled for the camera, he flipped of the camera right as the picture was taken. Ian swatted his hand.

“Mick”

“Fuck fine” he said and posed for another picture, this time he didn't smile but looked directly into the camera.

“your such an ass” Ian laughed and hopped off the bed.

“Your point?” Mickey replied, reaching for his book.

Ian ignored him as he grabbed a few more things from his back pack.

“I'm gonna go take pictures with every one for my scrapbook, I'll see you tonight?”

“I'll be there” mickey replied not looking up from his book. He heard the door clothes and immediately though about what he was going to wear.

He didn't have the nicest clothes, lots of sleeveless shirts and torn jeans. He went through his suitcase and found his mom had packed him a blue sweater and a nice pair of black pants. Only a mother would pack a sweater in the middle of July but he was thankful. He read until it was almost time to go, then took a shower. He washed his hair and brushed his teeth. He changed into his outfit and was slightly impressed. He looked good, almost normal. Except for the tattoos on his knuckles you would never guess he was South-Side, that was until he spoke. He adjusted his glasses, grabbed his smokes and headed out the door. It was easy to tell where the dance was. They had converted the cafeteria into a dance floor. There were streamers and lights everywhere, the music was playing and people were already dancing. He looked around until he spotted red hair. He was taken back by how good Ian looked. He was wearing a dark red button up shirt and tight black jeans. He looked hot. Mickey walked over to where he was standing talking with some other campers.

“Hey Mick. Wow you look great”

He knew he was blushing but he didn't care. “Thanks man. You too”

Suddenly the music changed to a familiar pop song. Mickey knew this song, it was _Buddy Holly_ by Weezer.

“Omg Mickey I love this song” Ian grabbed his arm “ Come dance with me”

He reluctantly followed Ian to the dance floor. To be honest he really liked this song too.

Ian started dancing, and it was adorable. He was not the best dancer but it was still sexy. He pulled Mickey in closer. “ This should be our song” he called over the music. Mickey stopped to listen to the lyrics.

 

**_Oo-ee-oo I look just like Buddy Holly  
Oh-oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore_ **   
**_I don't care what they say about us anyway_ **   
****_I don't care bout that_

Mickey laughed as he looked at Ian dancing. He was right, this should be their song, because he didn't care what anyone thought. He liked Ian and he wanted him to know it. He stood there and watched Ian dance around him, like a fool and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Ian came closer to him “Sing with me, I know you know the words” he began to sing the song.

 

_**Woo-hoo, and you know I'm yours** _   
_**Woo-hoo, and I know you're mine** _   
_**Woo-hoo, and that's for all time** _

 

He ws going to go for it. The worst he could say was no right? He wouldn't say no though..would he? He knew they were from the same neighborhood so it's not like it would be hard for them to see each other. Ian was still singing and dancing like around him not a care in the world, when Mickey reached out and grabbed him pulling him close to him. He looked around at everyone dancing around him and said fuck it. He stood on his tiptoes to kiss Ian quickly then pulled away.

“I gotta question for you man. Don't feel like you have to answer I just thought since we've been friends and camp is ending and. You know we've been talking and stuff and.”

“Mickey your rambling” Ian said and looked at him curiously.

He adjusted his glasses nervously. “I just wanted to ask if uh....do you think.” _.....why was this so hard.. come on man...._

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend” he asks scratching the back of his neck.

Ian's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face wider than any he had previously seen.

“Of course Mickey” he said and leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss. He grabbed Ian's head puling him in closer and their tongue danced together. He didn't care how many people were watching them. In that moment it was just the two of them, and Mickey knew this was truly a new beginning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
